Journey Home
by Yokokitsu
Summary: For as long as Kakuzu could remember - from the beginning of time - he has been truly alone. Now that Hidan has stepped into the picture, he must rethink this assesment. But why must they escape the Akatsuki? Rated for later chapters. KakuHida, HidaKaku


Disclainer: I don't own them, but I like to pretend that I do. Leave me to my dream world! XD

**Journey Home  
**Prologue - Innocent

* * *

Kakuzu sat on the bed of what could only be described as a hovel. The springs of the decrepit mattress squeaked forlornly as he tested it. The sounds echoed off of the walls, grabbing the attention of the other occupant.

"Oi! You fucking something over there?" Hidan's voice covered the other noises in its griping tone. "I doubt some ugly bastard like you could even get a girl, seriously."

Frustrated, the older man got up, wincing as his muscles and joints reminded him of just how old he really was. He made his way over to their ledger to take stock of their cash flow, muttering all the time about the costs of living.

"This place was too much, Hidan. I can't afford to keep putting a roof over your prissy little head."

The other ninja emerged from the bath. "You can so pay for it, you ugly ass. You just don't want to spend your precious money."

"Is there anything wrong with that? Currency is the only constant in this world." Kakuzu was much too tired for this right now. "Hidan, don't screw with me; take your goddamn shower and stay out of my face."

The smaller of the two returned to the other room, pulling off his cloak to reveal creamy, pale skin. The black fabric pooled around his feet and two slim ankles slipped out. The waterfall-nin stared unabashedly at the proffered sight. What was the harm? He wasn't aroused by his partner at all.

When Hidan's face peeked back around the corner, his skin was flushed red, and the purple of his irises was even more vibrant. "Enjoying the show, Kakuzu?"

He continued to watch – there could be nothing wrong with this. Even if he had wanted something sexual from him, surely the other man wouldn't agree. His infernal partner was the source of all his problems, and if staring made him just a bit uncomfortable it was well worth the bitching he would have to listen to later.

He continued to watch when he emerged, as well. Muttering insults and complaints about Kakuzu's 'voyeuristic habits,' he searched the bathroom for his ritualistic garb.

Apparently, the priest had been so flustered he had gotten out of the shower without washing his body, and had even misplaced his clothing. The room was filled with the scent of floral shampoo.

"Do you mind? I don't appreciate being sized up while I _attempt_ to get dressed!" Right on cue.

"I hardly think there's anything on you worth sizing up." Kakuzu kept it casual. After all, here was Hidan, wandering in the nude without any reservations. What did the dumbass expect him to look at?

"Well excuse me! I believe I'm much better off than you - you wrinkled old shit of a man! I bet you haven't seen any bit of action since the bygone era, and yet—"

His partner was causing him to develop a migraine, and cut him off before the situation could explode. "Why do you need to bathe _before _you perform your damn ritual?! It's a frickin' waste of water, and cash."

"My Lord commands that his followers be free of sin, and of dirt," he tacked on the last part quickly, "spiritually, mentally, and, _yes, _physically."

As he spoke, Hidan drew nearer and nearer, each footstep making a soft 'thump, thump' on the hardwood. The water droplets left over from his disrupted shower dripped to the ground, forming small pools every time he hesitated. The towel around his waist slipped lower, and lower, with each movement.

Indifferently, Kakuzu observed solid abs, a trickle of silver hair beginning at the navel, the soft, almost womanly, curve of two hips. Then Hidan was directly in front of him, rosy lips whispering at his ear.

The words slipped past to ghost over his temples with warm breaths. The waterfall-nin tried valiantly to hold back the shivers that threatened to rip through him, and reveal his desires. What he couldn't control was the moan that escaped when that filthy mouth closed over the outer shell of his ear.

Pearly white teeth, moving down, raked gently over the lobe, and a small, damp tongue licked inside. Suckling the cartilage there, Hidan squeezed out words, the occasional sentence.

"Bastard… greedy, money-mongering… whore."

Kakuzu relaxed against the onslaught, yet was still uncomfortable with being dominated. He couldn't deny, however, the goosebumps rising on every square inch of skin. Soon, he decided to forego the pleasure, and found the sense of mind to shove his partner off. "What are you _doing_?!"

Hidan sat on the floor where he had landed, smugly licking his lips, as though he were a satisfied cat. "You should let me fix that for you sometime," he said, gesturing between Kakuzu's thighs.

The priest spotted his missing clothing, and gathered it up, along with his assorted paints. He stalked out of the hotel room, towel remaining, albeit loosely, wrapped about his waist. The waterfall-nin caught a glimpse of a pale behind before he disappeared past the threshold.

Kakuzu wasn't shocked at the other's behavior, but he was mortified by how aroused he had become. "Pure? You fucking liar – you're as innocent as I am giving."

* * *

A/N - I picked up this story as a pet project, but I don't like it _at all!_ A friend of mine convinced me to pick it back up, now that I'm no longer writer's-blocked. Let me know what you think..? 


End file.
